kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Biggle
Ruby Biggle is a cute and beautiful pink and purple female biggle who debuted in The Kidsongs TV Show's 2nd Season's 13th Episode, I Can't Play Sports. She is Billy's older sister. Personality Ruby is sweet, loving and kind to all Kidsongs Kids, including Billy Biggle and Freckles. She is always there to help when there is trouble. Like Billy Biggle, Ruby changes color when she is sad, mad, or sick (for example, in the Kidsongs TV Show's 4th season's 20th Episode, Ruby changes color to green when she is feeling green). Appearance Ruby is a female biggle with a pink coat and has a purple tail, purple hair and yellow ears she had bright pink fur on her stomach and light pink paws. She also has a pouch hinting that she could be a marsupial. Ruby wears a yellow bow on her head. Appearances 1. Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Eposode 13: I Can't Play Sports (first appearance) 2. Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 14: A Community Assignment 3. Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 17: Megan's Bad Day 4. Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 18: Safety First 5. Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 20: Professor Majorchord's Music Lesson 6. Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 22: Weather Biggle 7. Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 24: Wild West Fever 8. Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 26: Birthday Blues 9. Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 28: Sign Language Communication 10. Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 30: A Kidsongs Kids' Best Friend 11. Kidsongs: Music Video Stories: Country Sing Along 12. Kidsongs: Music Video Stories: Boppin' With the Biggles 13.Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 1: Transportation 13. Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 2: Give My Regards To Brodway 14. Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 3: Man's Best Friend 15. Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 4: Let's Dance 16. Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 5: La La Bamba 17. Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 6: Where Oh Where Has My Little Bike Gone? 18. Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 7: Alex Alex Alex 19. Kidsongs TV Show: Season 3: Episode 8: Garage Sale Trivia Ruby appears to be the most favorite among the fans. Ruby is the most notable female biggle. Throughout the series Ruby has shown signs of being tomboyish. It was proven in Baby Animal Songs that she loves baby animals. It's possible that she's a railway fan for in Boppin' with the Biggles it was proven that one of her favorite dances was The Locomotion and she knew some things about trains. In one of the Kidsongs coloring pages she was wearing a western dress as part of her cowgirl outfit but in the series all she wears is a cowgirl vest and a cowgirl hat. She's had a few skirt peeks throughout the series. Photos Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-14h11m47s246.png Ruby Swimsuit Skirt.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-03h44m12s203.png vlcsnap-2015-06-12-21h02m12s92.png vlcsnap-2015-07-20-20h22m02s217.png vlcsnap-2015-06-12-20h54m05s138.png vlcsnap-2015-06-12-20h44m10s33.png vlcsnap-2015-07-20-19h53m48s158.png vlcsnap-2015-08-03-18h43m54s249.png vlcsnap-2015-07-29-20h49m11s122.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-22h29m34s238.png vlcsnap-2015-06-12-21h05m37s186.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-22h25m54s86.png vlcsnap-2015-07-29-20h47m41s19.png|One of Ruby's many skirt peeks vlcsnap-2015-07-20-19h49m20s249.png vlcsnap-2015-07-20-19h46m33s186.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-21h59m35s158.png vlcsnap-2015-06-12-20h53m08s21.png vlcsnap-2015-07-20-19h35m42s183.png vlcsnap-2015-06-12-20h58m50s192.png vlcsnap-2015-07-20-19h52m12s206.png vlcsnap-2015-07-20-20h19m53s179.png vlcsnap-2015-07-20-20h19m25s157.png vlcsnap-2015-06-19-19h41m08s71.png Billy and Ruby Biggle.png|Promotional picture of Billy and Ruby Biggle Category:Characters Category:Biggle Category:Females